Does Anyone Care?
by liliedove
Summary: I thought I was getting to him. I thought I was in his heart. I thought that he'd protect me, that he'd risk his life for me as I had done for him. I thought that he would save me no matter what… I thought he cared... But I was wrong. monologue by Karin (One-shot).


**Disclaimer: **The characters and story plots involved in this making are owned by Masashi Kishimoto

**A/N: **This is actually one of my first one-shots. I don't generally write short-lived stories, in fact most of my fan fictions are _VERY _long! I decided to write this after I read Chapter 480 of Naruto. For those who don't know what happened, well this will pretty much be a spoiler… So stop reading right HERE if you don't want any spoilers.

Okay, so I had something differen written here originally for my hypothesis of her perhaps not being dead (Which she isn't =] ). Even though she is not dead, this still can be applied... This is pretty much her narating what she was thinking at the time he stabbed her, so even though she was thinking of him 'killing' her that doesn't mean that she actually did die.

Yes, I was part of the 'I hate Karin' club, though I think it has moved to the 'I CAN'T believe I'm actually saying this, but I actually love Karin now!' category. This is pretty much a monologue by Karin about her life (at least what we know about it.), which gives you her side of the story... It helped me give her a bit more sympathy actually. Anyhow, whether you hate her or you love her, I hope you enjoy!

~Liliedove

* * *

My whole life… Was it worth it? Did it mean anything, to anyone; truly? Does anyone actually care whether or not I ever lived? Or was I only wanted as a tool that could just be thrown away…?

Life is a gift; or so they say. I can't remember a time I've ever been truly happy… My life has been dedicated towards the works of science, whether or not it be my choice. Was I ever truly alive? Was there ever a moment where I felt as if I actually… belonged? ; Belonged somewhere with someone to do something that is significant?

I used to wonder what it would've been like to live in a normal family, or even just being with the family I was born into all along. But I don't know my family; I have no honorable name to go by. Perhaps that's one of the reasons why I don't belong…

From a young age, my days have been filled with non-stop research; it was under my master's orders. Yes, I could read books and speak to those around me, but none of it meant anything to me. Day by day, all I did was survive to see the next; there was nothing for me to look forward to. I ate, I drank, I dressed, I studied, and waited for my master's next arrival. He was the one who kept me in my chains, but what was the use fighting against him? Where else was I to go but here? So we watched him come; I watched him come. Time after time, he would return to us for but a moment… Trapped alone with myself, I took little interest in the things around me.

Only but a few years ago, he began bringing but a new face into my mind. A face, I wouldn't soon forget like all of the others I've experimented on, but a face that would etch itself into the back of my mind. This face, I could never forget. Not one waking moment or one slumbering second, would he not inhabit but a small part of my thoughts…

I soon found myself in what I thought to be the brightest, most hope filled chapter of my existence. The news of my master's death reached my location quickly; the news that _he _killed him. I couldn't decide whether or not this was true. Could my master possibly be dead? My master, the strong, fearsome man I had known since my early youth?

He came for me. I felt almost like a trader, yet something in my heart yearned to say _yes_. _He _came for _me_. The one man who had waltzed his way into my cold, lifeless heart; the one who made my inner most being feel alive. Just one glimpse of him looking my way, and my blood would start pounding heavily through my veins. How could I possibly reject this chance given to me?

I thought I was free. I thought I had finally left the damned life I had once lived to live a new one. I was with him, the one thing I never thought I'd ever get a chance to do; and yet there I was. I didn't care how far we traveled or how little we rested; as long as I was with him, I felt alive.

He _needed _me. The thought made my heart jump for joy. He needed _me_! Out of all the people he could've chosen, he decided that he wanted me to be with him on his quest! Oh, if only I could take this chance and make him need me forever! That was his plan, was it not? When he was done, he was going to revive his clan; there couldn't _possibly _be anyone else to help him, could there?

In battle, he was much stronger than I could have ever imagined. The power! There was no doubt why he was able to defeat my former master! An Uchiha he was, the best there could ever be; powerful enough to defeat the great Uchiha Itachi, his own brother! Yet, he still needed me, time and time again; I proved myself useful to him. I was the one who stayed by his side, even after he joined the Akatsuki. I was going to prove my worth to him.

I thought I was getting to him. I thought I was in his heart. I thought that he'd protect me, that he'd risk his life for me as I had done for him. I thought that he would save me no matter what… I thought he cared. And yet, I've found that he isn't the one I once knew… I tried telling myself over and over again that he would never do anything to harm me of all people; that wasn't like him.

I was _wrong_; something I was never. I thought he would protect me. I thought that he would save me. I thought that he would care about me… And yet, I find myself being the sacrifice to help him achieve his revenge-filled goals; he chooses to kill me if it means he can kill the one he is after. I thought he cared… I thought that I finally meant something to someone… But I was wrong…

Does anyone care?


End file.
